


Dear God No

by TekeoMiona



Series: Lab Rats Force Shorts [5]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Furbies, Horror, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/pseuds/TekeoMiona
Summary: Adam learns another real world thing the hard way.





	Dear God No

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request with Adam and Leo and the prompt, “Please tell me this tattoo is fake."
> 
> This is really short and horrifying, I'm sorry, but I hope it's enjoyable anyway.
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I make no claim to own Lab Rats: Elite Force or its characters. They are the property of Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore. No profit is made from this writing.

“No. No no no no no, nuh-uh, no way, not a chance, mm-mmm.”

“Dude what are you freaking out about?” Adam glanced between his arm and his brother. “It’s just a cute fluffy thing.”

“ _Cute?_ ” Leo grabbed Adam’s arm and held it up. “You think this is  _cute_?! Do you even know what this  _is_?”

“Uhhh…cute fluffy thing?”

Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Just- please tell me this is fake. This is not a real tattoo. Right?”

Adam shrugged. “I dunno. What makes them permanent?”

“Oh my God.”

“Seriously Leo, what’s wrong?”

“Wrong? What’s  _wrong_?! You have a FURBY etched into you skin for all eternity! A FURBY!”

“Is that what’s it called?” Adam gasped. “Cool!”

Leo stared at him in disbelief. “ _No_! Furbies are not  _cool_ , Adam, they are anything but cool! They are creepy, freaky demons that possess you and steal the souls of innocent children!”

Adam’s eyes widened wildly. “Wait what? GET IT OFF OF ME!! I DON’T WANT TO BE POSSESSED!”

“You can’t just wash off a tattoo!”

“This is the last time I let an old lady use permanent marker on me!”

“… What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Furbies.......has Leo warned them about these things yet? He needs to. Before Bree finds them and starts collecting. OH GOD.


End file.
